Child of Torchwood
by Tardis Dreamer
Summary: Torchwood are tracking a girl who is different, believed to have two hearts, but will they be able to save her when the time comes? Jack & Gwen & Ianto
1. Chapter 1

Roxanne Chapter 1

Roxanne was walking her paper round, she was wearing skinny jeans tucked into boots with an extra big coat, and she stopped every few minutes to shove a paper into a letterbox. She paused her music and took her headphones out. Her hair was middle lengthed and was a dusty blonde. She had a feeling that she was being followed, she didn't know who was following her at the present time but she knew that they had been tracking her movements for a couple of weeks now.

She kept on going when she suddenly heard a noise like a car making a quick getaway. She turned only to see a black car, with no license plate turning the corner. She thought walking quicker and quicker that she had the upper hand, as she knew the street better.

She heard a voice and before she could do anything a piercing coldness was around her wrist, she looked down and quickly found that she was handcuffed, but yes, she had seen a pair of these before. They were no ordinary pair of handcuffs, they were Zalaxes handcuffs.

"Show yourself", she said hoping that she sounded tougher then she felt.

"As you wish", giggled a voice.

It was female voice and there in front of her appeared a woman with an evil look on her face.

"Wha…what do you want?", Roxanne stammered. "Why have you put me in Zalaxes handcuffs?"

"Don't tell me you don't know Roxanne, my old boss, the fool, the idiot, has had us following you for ages, so now, I thought would be a good idea to capture you and take you to him." The woman laughed to herself, shaking her head. "That was before I met my new boss, Jacob."

"Jacob" Roxanne butted in. "Jacob, no, he can't be here… Oww!"

The Zalaxes handcuffs certainly worked. A stabbing coldness found its way into her hearts, Roxanne fells to the floor, clutching her chest.

"Stop it, it hurts… please stop." Tears were streaming down the girls face.

"Get up. Get up NOW!" The woman snapped impatiently.

"Please… make it stop… it hurts… stop."

The girl fell to the ground, she had fainted. The woman took her part of the handcuff off and attached it to the girls other wrist. Yvonne took her mobile out and dialled a number the phone was against her ear and it started to ring.

"I've got her, but she's out cold to weak for your modifications of the handcuffs, you'll have to pick us up we are on a side alley of Fortuna lane just next to the Torchwood Hub"

"Good girl Yvonne, we will be there in about 2 minutes" a man replied he sounded reasonably satisfied with the woman.


	2. Chapter 2

The Traitor Of Torchwood Chapter 2

"Where is Yvonne?? Yvonne, Yvonne!"

"She's not here Jack"

"Gwen? What do you mean?" Jack answered.

"I mean, she's not here, she's gone, look there's something that you should see."

Gwen said in an explaining voice as she led the man into a room full of holding cells with 2 computers.

"If your showing me something on a computer you had better use the one in my office, these ones have been playing up recently." Jack steered Gwen into his office.

"Sit down Jack and, well brace yourself"

"What's going on Gwen?" jack was getting really impatient now, Gwen rolled a clip from some CCTV footage, it showed Yvonne and a young girl, Jack gasped.

"That girl it's the one we've been following, what's Yvonne doing to her?"

"Are we missing a pair of Zalaxes handcuffs Jack? Because I think that's what Yvonne was using on the poor girl." Whilst Gwen was saying this Jack had got up and walked over to a cabinet full of the handcuffs in question and sure enough.

"Yes there's a pair missing." Jack looked at Gwen.

"They must have been modified to have had an effect like that" Gwen looked worried.

"I know that's what I thought bu…" Jack didn't have chance to finish his sentence.

"Jack? Jack, JACK"

"Ianto. We're in my office"

A man burst into the office, it was Ianto, he was panting for breath but he managed to tell Jack and Gwen that if they typed in code 14142 the ones for the holding units that they would see Yvonne, Jacob and the girl.


	3. Chapter 3

The Capture Of YvonneChapter 3

"Right Yvonne, time for your reward" Jacob beckoned to Yvonne.

"Oh thank you, what will I receive this time"

The woman asked hopefully sounding excited. The man chucked her a pile of cash and then pulled her close for a kiss, but before they managed to kiss two things happened, there was a loud banging at the door as Jack cried.

"Open the door Yvonne"

And at the same time Roxanne awoke chained up on the wall with her feet dangling at least 2 meters from the ground.

"What the… Help!"

Jacob backed away from and Yvonne swore loudly and took out a gun. The door swung open and Jacob ran, Ianto chasing after him. Yvonne took aim at the girl.

"Come any closer to me Jack, Gwen and I will shoot her"

"Come on Yvonne, you don't want to do this" Gwen said trying to keep her calm whilst Jack approached her very slowly.

"HOW THE HELL DO YOU KNOW WHAT I WANT OR DON'T WANT TO DO!" she yelled back hysterically. Roxanne was wriggling feeling pain in her hearts again and staring at the gun, which was being pointed at her.

"Stop wriggling brat"

"Sorry, please let me go" the girl gasped "Jack?"

"Shut Up!" Yvonne yelled back.

Jack decided to make a move, which he would probably regret as Yvonne pulled the trigger and shot him then turned and shot the girl. Gwen jumped on her back taking her by surprise and knocked her out whilst yelling and shouting for help.


	4. Chapter 4

The RealisationChapter 4

Slowly, Gwen got up and dragged the unconscious Yvonne into a holding cell. Once Yvonne was in it she locked it and wiped a tear from her eye, hey had failed. Failed to save the girl, she had died in their protection. Gwen returned to the room as Jack awoke as if a bucket of icy cold water had been thrown over him.

"Whoa" He cried then looking at Gwen's tear streaked face he asked, "Did we succeed?"

"No, Yvonne shot her straight after you, then I managed to knock her out she's in the holding cells"

"And Ianto?" Jack asked getting up.

"He hasn't retuned yet, she killed a girl Jack, a innocent girl"

Gwen was crying again, Jack walked over to her and gave her a hug, he told her it was OK but it was his smile that reassured her the most.

Jack and Gwen released from their hug and looked at the girl still hung up on the wall. It was a whole before either one of them spoke.

"How will we get her down?" Gwen shrugged her shoulders she couldn't answer him, non of them could reach the chains, Jack looked to the floor, there was a piece of paper he picked it up and read it aloud.

"You failed Torchwood, you failed to stop me she is stronger than you think with two hearts and the power not to die like you but it's too late now I know the only way to kill her and continue destroying your life."

Jack and Gwen looked at each other then at the girl. About 3 minutes passed then suddenly there was a gasping noise it was coming from the girl. The two adults looked at the girl as saw that the wound on her head where Yvonne had shot was healing. She awoke gasping for air.

"Whoa, where am I?"

"Torchwood institute, Cardiff" Jack replied as he looked at the girl not quite believing his eyes.

"Last thing I remember was…" She stopped talking still gasping for breath.

"You were shot, we're sorry. But you survived, you healed but how?"

Gwen stopped talking as a door slammed shut.

"Stop it. Please. He's here. Jack. Help me. It's him. Jacob."

Once again the girl was silent. Then Jack and Gwen could see the electric blue waves running through the girl's small body.

They turned when they heard the gun shot and could see Ianto gun in hand and Jacob falling to the floor, Ianto had the look of revulsion on his face as the device tumbled to the floor from Jacobs hand. This device was causing the girl pain. Jack took one look at it and stamped on it then walked over to Ianto who was shaking with fear.


	5. Chapter 5

The TruthChapter 5

"It's OK Ianto, you did the right thing" Jack was hugging the man. Ianto nodded and followed Jack to where Gwen was stood looking at the girl.

The three Torchwood employees worked together to get the girl down it took a while but they managed to get her from the chains when she was down she was moved to Jacks bed as he was the only one who slept here.

"What should we do with her?" Ianto asked shakily.

"Maybe. Maybe we should use the dust tracker."

Gwen said nervously as she had never seen Jack like this before. All jack did was nod. Then he stood up wiping a tear from his eye and unlocked a drawer and pulled out a large screen and a bundle of cables.

Once they had managed to put the cables on the girls' forehead, Gwen switched on and waited.

Nothing happened.

Jack, Gwen and Ianto looked at each other then back at the screen. Slowly one after another they fell asleep first Gwen then Ianto and last of all, Jack.

Roxanne awoke with a stabbing pain in her hearts, she tried not to gasp when she saw Jack laid across her stomach and Ianto cradling Gwen on the small chair, they were all asleep. She gently prodded Jack but nothing happened she prodded him again then whispered his name.

"Jack… Jack."

The last time his name was spoken he awoke. He stretched and realised he was sprawled across the girl, slowly he got up trying not to wake him but when they were face to face he realised that she was already awake. She put her finger to his lips and pointed at his co-workers. Jack smiled at her and removed ad removed himself from the bed, he walked over to Ianto and Gwen he picked Ianto up and carried him out of the room, when he returned he picked Gwen up and took her away as well.

When Jack re-entered the room at last he pulled the chair which 5 minutes ago occupied his colleges and pulled it next to the bed. He sat down at the chair and looked at the girl.

"Who are you?"

"Roxanne" the girl replied. Jack pointed to the dust tracker screen and asked.

"Never mind. Do you know what this is?" The girl shook her head.

"Let me explain, this is a dust tracker it shows us important things that have happened in your life, true real things, even if its about your mum and dad but…"

"But…" the girl prompted him.

"But its not working on you." Jack completed. He looked at the girl.

"I can only tell you certain things, things I can but you might not believe what I say."

The girl took a deep breath and spoke.

Jack left the girl and exited the bedroom. He went to the room where he had left Gwen and Ianto asleep. They were now wide-awake, Jack sat them down and told them everything Roxanne had told him, he finished.

"…Roxanne has been raised the last 5 years by captain John.


	6. Chapter 6

Yvonne Chapter 6

A few minutes passed. Ianto walked towards the door.

"I'll make us a cup of tea, I think we all need it" Jack and Gwen were talking when they first heard it. They looked at each other and stood up.

"Ianto, what are you doing?" Jack asked, he hoped the curiosity wasn't to obvious in his voice.

"Ahhh Jack"

Gwen and Jack ran, that sounded like Yvonne speaking but how could it be her? They wondered as they ran down the swerving staircases there hearts there hearts pounding in their chests. When they reached the main hub by the water they saw that there suspicions were correct. Yvonne was stood next to the water; Ianto was laid unconscious at her feet. Jack went towards Ianto his feelings too strong to just leave him there.

"Why…?" Jack said falling to his knees.

"Why do you think? Why would I be here except to get my hands on that wretched child." Yvonne had an evil smile on her face.

Gwen stepped forward to help Jack pull Ianto to safety, then her eyes set on a spot just behind Yvonne, an empty space. Gwen gasped then blurted out.

"Jack, Jacobs bodies gone"

Jack looked where Gwen was looking and he noticed to.

"Jack, Jacobs bodies gone" Yvonne mimicked.

"Honestly you hadn't noticed and you call yourselves Torchwood."

"Where's Jacob, Yvonne?" Gwen asked

"Where do you think" Yvonne replied.

She ran.

Jack and Gwen looked at each other and shouted.

"Roxanne!"


	7. Chapter 7

JacobChapter 7

"Get off me!" Roxanne was screaming hoping that Jack would come and help her.

"Jaaaack" Jacob pulled her close and pressed his hand around her mouth so she couldn't speak. He whispered in her ear.

"Scream again and you will regret it." He pulled out a gun and pressed it against her forehead kicked her.

"Now get up and close the door" Jacob was being deadly serious and Roxanne knew it she got up and started to the door.

"That's it. You know Roxanne your starting to grow on me"

"What?"

The girl unexpectedly clutched her chest and fell to the floor. Jacob looked but at that very moment Yvonne came blundering through the open door. Jacob looked Yvonne and saw Jack and Gwen sprinting after her.

"Shut the door Yvonne, before they come in." Jacob said.

"Ok." Yvonne replied trying to catch her breath. She looked at Jacob then at Roxanne and then back again.

"What's up with her?"

"I dunno…"

There was a thumping at the door and the two in the main room heard Gwen and Jack at the door.

"Let us in or we will fire at the door"

"Have you got the Kablure key?"

Jacob looked at Yvonne expectantly she nodded and handed the vortex Kablure to him.


	8. Chapter 8

The Disappearance Chapter 8

A bright light shone through the gap at the bottom at the door and it threw open. The light was a leaf green and was unbearable to look at. As the light faded Gwen and Jack entered the room and found that Roxanne was on the floor just inside of the doorway.

"They've gone!"

"Yea, and they left the girl, but why?" replied Jack.

"What's up with her Jack?"

"Dunno Yvonne was the medic not me"

As Jack replied he had moved towards the body and placed his two fingers on her wrist.

"She's alive but unconscious, help me move her back to my capsule."

After the two grown ups had taken her to the destination they went back to where Ianto was, but when they got there they found that he had gone.

Thinking that he might have gone out they went to look for him.

20 minutes later they arrived back of the hub.

"You don't think that they took him as well do you?"

"No I don't but I wouldn't… wait can you here that?"

The two of them could here murmured voices which were getting louder and louder.


	9. Chapter 9

I-CandyChapter 9

"Ianto? How did you get here and what are you doing?"

Jack panted as he came into his office and saw that Ianto was there with Roxanne.

"I… I was going to give our guest some coffee, but…"

"But what?" Gwen asked.

"But she said she preferred hot chocolate" Ianto said unsurely.

"I-Candy was just telling me about Yvonne, you see I wanted to know how she hooked up with my brother, Jacob"

"Whoa wait a minute I-Candy, your brother!?"

There were two sets of astonished faces one was surprise from Gwen and Ianto obviously form where Roxanne had called Ianto 'I-Candy' and the other from Jack who looked confused and thoughtful that she and Jacob were brother and sister.

"Jacobs your brother??"

"Yeah, he was one of the men along with your brother Grey who captured us and discovered that we can't die."

"Whoa, sorry, did we miss something? Do you two know each other? And why did you call Ianto 'I-Candy'?"

"Sorry I-Cand. Ianto I just suppose it's a bad habit I've got it into."

She looked apologetic and worried she looked at Jack who was obviously still thinking about something.

"I was found by Captain John, you've heard of him right?" Gwen and Ianto nodded.

"He taught me about you and he always called Ianto, I-Candy so I suppose it's just a bad habit of mine. Sorry Ianto."

She added nervously, she hesitated.

"Jack?"

"Why don't you tell us the story from the beginning, of how you two met and also how you departed every detail is crucial."

Ianto and Gwen said the last bit in unison. Gwen meant every word of it. The words that she spoke must have had some effect on Jack as he went over to the desk where Roxanne sat behind and sat on it.


	10. Chapter 10

Discovering & LoosingChapter 10

"Every detail? Are you sure that's necessary?"

Roxanne sounded a little bit anxious of the query. Overhead the speakerphone crackled onto action. First by emitting a shrill pitch then a voice came.

"Yes every detail Roxanne, you know we've missed hearing your voice. Is Jack there too, does he recognise our voices?"

Roxanne and Jack looked at each other and looked down at the girls wrists the handcuffs were starting to glow a dull yellow, Jack reached forward and tried to remove them.

"Unlock the handcuffs"

"Ah there you are Jack!"

"You've been keeping quiet."

The last sentence was said by a different voice. Everyone in the hub new who it was.

"Grey?! Unlock the handcuffs now!"

"Yeah Grey unlock the handcuffs" This was a different voice. Roxanne answered this.

"Max? Not you as well! Where's Damien please tell me he's not here as well!"

"Sorry no can do, you always told me not to lie."

The voices on the speakerphone all laughed clearly finding it amusing.

"Do you remember now?" Roxanne asked Jack nervously. He nodded.

"I'm guessing that Max is another of your brothers"

"You are guessing but correctly he was too young to be in the Nightstormer where we all met last time"

"So were you" Max pointed out.

"Yes but then again I wasn't going to be using any of the things on board unlike you lot."

"I told you she had a mouth on her"

This time it was Ianto's turn to shout out.

"Yvonne? How could you betray us like this?"

"Easily you fool"

"Anyway enough time for chitchat later"

It was Damien, as he spoke there was a click and Roxanne gave a little shriek of surprise as the handcuffs fell to the floor.

"If any of you survive this then we will talk in person. And I can guarantee that I will speaking to at least two of you."

The four in Jacks office looked at each other Roxanne got up and took her big coat off, to reveal that she was wearing a big red and white checker shirt with a belt around the middle, she looked down at her wrists and rubbed them.

"How come you never mentioned that you had three brothers not two?"

"And how come you never mentioned that you knew her Jack?" Gwen asked impatiently.

"He never mentioned it because they wiped his memory but it only takes a voice or an important memory to make you remember. And I never mentioned Max 'cause I never thought he would turn out like this and I was a bit preoccupied with dealing with your injuries and trying to calm you down."

"Why did he need calming down?" Gwen asked nervously as she and Ianto looked nervously at Jack.

"Because I was, I was"

"He was worrying about you two in-case they came after you"

A loud thumping sound disturbed them all talking it was like someone hitting a hammer against a large sheet of metal.

"Hello Jack, Roxanne"

"Gwen, Ianto"

The four brothers had made their way into Torchwood.

"Got any plans Jack?"

"I have one." Roxanne said quietly. Gwen, Ianto and Jack looked expectantly.

"Run!"

Jack laughed and led the way out of his office towards the stairs and lead Ianto up it.

"Gwen go to the holding take Roxanne with you and go to the cells, give her a bluetooth set and hide"

"Hide is that your best plan to hide?"

"At the moment Gwen yes, got any better ideas?"

PLEASE READ AND REVIEW

ALSO ANY IDEAS WOULD BE APPRECIATED 


	11. Chapter 11

Okay so I realise it must have been more than a year since I added to this story... but I was going through all the different stories on my laptop thinking of putting them on here, but not till this one is complete..

Enjoy this Chapter is called...

Captain John Hart

* * *

"Gwen go to the basement take Roxanne with you and give her a bluetooth set and hide"

"Hide is that your best plan to hide?"

"At the moment Gwen yes, got any better ideas?"

Gwen ran the opposite way to Jack and Ianto Roxanne followed her, whilst they were running she took off the belt round her middle throwing it to one side, then she tore some of the excess material off and wrapped it round her burnt wrists, she had a stabbing pain in her sides ever since Yvonne and Jacob had used the vortex key with her in the room. The pain was excruciating but she wouldn't let on she knew what was happening.

They ran down further and further until the only light was made by those eerie lights hanging over head.

Gwen passed her a Bluetooth set and she clipped it on her ear, she could hear Ianto and Jack finishing off talking to Gwen.

"...Keep your comm. links open but don't talk as they will hear you. Robyn, you there?"

"Yep, Jack should I call him?"

"Who?" Gwen and Ianto asked simultaneously

"Jack?"

Gwen and Robyn heard Yvonne talking through the comm. systems they had found Jack and Ianto, another voice started.

"That's Grey..." Robyn nodded, took a deep breath and changed her Bluetooth set to just talk to Jack.

Gwen looked at the girl, she had turned away from her.

"Jack, 1N53T get him to safety, I'll do the same for her, they need to go back to their future"

"What, Jack what is she on about?" the comms went dead. Robyn looked at her, she had a tear in her eye.

Roxanne took her phone out, and looked at Gwen, "I'm going to get help, from John..."

She wiped the tear, that had now rolled down her cheek away.

"Jack said that you had been raised by him..."

"Really? That bloody liar... and he says I'm bad, hang on that means that he must've figured out who I was long before he let on.. "

She drifted off Gwen just stared at her

"So you weren't raised by him?"

"No Gwen... What Jack failed to tell you is that I used to date John"

"Date him?"

"Yeah... Why is that so hard to believe?"

"Well, he's a bit old for you isn't he?"

"What? No! How old do you think he is? Actually more important how old do you think I am?"

"You must be only about 17 I'll say 19 at the most"

Roxanne laughed, then caught her reflection in a poodle of water on the floor

"Blimey!"

"What?"

"I look different, that will be why Jack didn't notice me!"

Gwen shook her head, she was used to dealing with strange things, but this girl was almost too much to handle

"So how old are you?"

"I'm 28 and John is 34"

Gwen just stood there completely motionless. Stunned.

Roxanne didn't look up as she went into her pocket and brought out a wriststrap and put it on her arm. Gwen recognised it, just like the ones that Jack and John had. Was this girl also part of the time agency?

"Stand there for me would ya?"

"Before when you were talking to Jack, what did you mean when you said 'I'll do the same for her', you were referring to me I know that. But we aren't leaving Jack, we can help him"

Roxanne pressed something on the wrist strap and a voice crackled out.

"Captain John Hart here"

"Hey Captain" Roxanne replied and put her finger to her lips to signal Gwen not to say anything

"Let me guess judging by the tone of your voice... you selling me something?" Robyn laughed "No wait, i recognise that laugh anywhere, Roxanne!, Where the hell are ya? You were meant to meet me last week for a couple of drinks an-"

She sighed interrupting him, "long story, look i need your help, I'm with Jack, Well no technically i am with Gwen, we had to split up, they've found us John"

"Your Cardiff? Who?"  
Roxanne turned away from Gwen once more, and spoke quietly to John.

"Yes bloody Cardiff, you never actually described this place before! And they have, Jacob, Max, Grey, Damian but now they have Yvonne as well.  
Listen John, I'm in trouble and-"

"And what... Go on just say it, you need my help"

"Look if ya gonna be like that, i'll sort it out myself"

"Just admit that you need me"

"Fine! Now i'm only saying this once, so you better bloody listen and listen good"

There was silence over the line

"Capp'n Hart... I need your help"

The words were forced out, and Gwen saw that her fingers were crossed.

"Okay Kiddo, lemme just get your co-ordinates, and i'll get there using your Fassbenderien network"

With that, the call ended. Gwen stepped forward to the girl, she spun round quickly, and stopped her moving.  
"I'm sorry Gwen... this won't be easy"

"What's going to happen to me?"

"Loo-"

"No tell me the truth, I know stuff isn't what it seems... just tell me am I dead, you know... in the future?"

"What! No! Gwen you have a child... a child who right know needs you. Jack shouldn't have brought you back in time but he was so heartbroken after loosing Ianto he got drunk and took a version of you and him to be with him now... none of this should've happened so now I'm putting it right"

And before Gwen could protest, a beam of bright purple light shot down on her as she was transported to her future, where Jack is gone, Ianto dead by the hand of the 456, but with her child safely wrapped in her arms with a loving Rhys with her.

* * *

"Damn, the comms have gone" Jack said as he tried to turn them back on.

"What did she mean? Jack?"

"No, no, no wrong question, you should be worrying what we are going to do to you boy."

Yvonne and Grey had backed them against the wall, Jack stood in front of Ianto he didn't want to lose him all over again

"You know, i still have that stop watch" Ianto whispered into Jacks ear.

"You know i hardly think this is the right time..."

"No thats not what i meant... we could say we have got a bomb, you know make them let us go.."

The two guards laughed, hearing everything.

"Nah, last time we did that they killed someone" Jack turned and kissed Ianto "I love you, I always have... just remember that" as he said that he typed in the numbers that Robyn had given him and a bright purple beam of light came down on Ianto, as he disappeared before Jacks eyes.

He heard the sound of a gun being cocked, closed his eyes then his world went black.

* * *

Okay let me know what you think, and I shall add the next chapter where things shall really kick off.


End file.
